


TWDY

by fueled by jokbal (camxand)



Series: Dat $tick [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxand/pseuds/fueled%20by%20jokbal
Summary: fuck this.





	1. first breath after coma

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to [YMAS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9131425) (previously named TWDY LOL I swapped the title ok). If you read YMAS, you know where this is going. If you don't, it's fine.
> 
> (yeah, I hate myself too for writing this)

The first breath after coma was heavy. 

It's like.... when you're drowning and you can see everyone else is breathing. You don't know what's going on, but you do know that you're dying _somehow._   For Im Nayeon, the cause of her _drowning_ was known, what she wasn't sure of was whether she could _live_ after such event or not. To not be able to move and to be paralysed, lying down on a cold bed was the last thing she wanted to do during her entire summer break. _Hell,_ she kind of wished that she was dead instead, she had no reason to live anyway, everything seems so meaningless under the heated sun that always spits hatred and bad luck towards her. She wasn't always like that. Not before the accident, anyway.

Who can blame her though?

This was supposed to be her final year in high school. This was supposed to be her final year in the police academy. This was supposed to be _her_ year. After all, she was probably the most ambitious, yet, warm and friendly person in her entire school. 

 

But she crashed.

 

Her car crashed alongside with all of her positive energy that she had. 

 

She couldn't suppress all the negativity that had been pinning her down, all the doubts and failure that struck her like domino, she couldn't take it anymore. But she was Im Nayeon, and Im Nayeon does not take failure as an option.

 

 

 

 

So there she was, standing with her casted leg, after seven months away from school. Tapping her metal crutches to the frozen floor that leads to her new class. 

 

New friends.

 

New year.

 

She just hoped she won't be in the same class with a lot of gang member, especially-

 

_fuck._

 

She cursed herself at the glimpse of a girl with a short gray hair.

 

_Well, at least the world wants to fuck me, right?_

 

She chose the far corner right at the front, avoiding the scumbag and her gang that were sitting at the very back of the class. Hoping that none of those fuckers will notice her, well, at least they would stay away from her.

 

But then again, the universe really love to fuck around with her.

 

"New kid!"

 

_oh, fuck._

 

"Oh hey you survived?"

 

_this motherfucker._

 

Nayeon wasn't in the mood to pick a little cat fight with _The Yoo Jungyeon_ so she just smirked in annoyance and went back to her phone and watch her ran towards the cafeteria from the corner of her eyes.

 

It's gonna be a long year.


	2. crash (and fall down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'twas supposed to be longer and titled "night people" but I decided to separate it because if I don't, I probably won't update it till oh gosh maybe two months from now because it's that long (and I'm lazy and also likes to procrastinate). So here you go a flashback instead.

_oh it's sad to think we just let it be prisoner of love_

_-you me at six_

 

Of course, people hate. Hate is easy. Love is hard. Understanding is hard. Acceptance is hard. and we are lazy to put in the effort to do hard things. 

That's why monsters like Yoo Jeongyeon likes to pick up a fight in the alley of gangnam street. 

That's why devils like Yoo Jeongyeon likes to degrade every piece of humans with her filthy mouth. 

That's why uncultured swine like Yoo Jeongyeon likes to annoy the hell out of Im Nayeon and acted like she owned the world.

She couldn't exactly remember when, but it went far before high school that they started to act like they're in world war 3. Nayeon was patient at first, being all friendly and not giving up on the _friendship._ It didn't matter that Nayeon was her senior, Jeongyeon still likes to pick on her more than the others. Nayeon went to school nurse once because Jeongyeon _accidentally_ kicks a soccer ball to Nayeon's face. She didn't say sorry, she just laughed and blame it on Nayeon for not being aware of her surrounding. 

But enough was enough. 

After Jeongyeon framed Nayeon for braking the vase on the principal's office, Nayeon started to shoot back the flame and burns Jeongyeon deeper into hell. Whatever prank that Jeongyeon pulled, Nayeon made sure that she'll return it - if not, double the _pain._

Which was funny because they weren't always like that.

When they were little, like the first grade of primary school little, they were actually nice to each other. They weren't exactly friends, but Jeongyeon liked to share her cookies every now and then with her. They even used to ride bikes together but now Jeongyeon likes to scratch Nayeon's car with branches.

It started in the fifth grade, just before Nayeon graduated from primary school.  Jeongyeon had started hanging out with a different group of people and slowly became cold towards Nayeon. The light teases became somewhat colder and heavier, though Jeongyeon always knows to not cross the line with her mouth. When Nayeon stepped into eighth grade she _accidentally_ found out the true nature of Jeongyeon's family and how Jeongyeon slowly dabbed into the lifestyle. After that, Nayeon swore to never associate herself with that little prick and cut her tie completely with her. 

She didn't need to understand or accept her _old childhood_ friend's behaviour. Whatever illegal crap that the Yoo family do was _their_ decision. There's no good excuse for being abusive or violent towards everyone anyway, certainly not because of _family expectation_. What kind of family is that anyway?

 

 

So when Jeongyeon didn't show up on a Friday class morning, Nayeon felt great. Her skin suddenly was clear, her grades went up, and she felt like she could do a marathon. She hoped that somehow Jeongyeon got killed or even better… dragged into a prison cell. Either way, she's happy with it.

But not even half an hour into the drama class and she already wished that the police has locked her up instead. They were in the middle of a heated discussion about _spirit animal,_ in which one by one of the student had to stand up and act out a scene of their chosen animal. There were no tables or chairs, just a bunch of bean bags scattered around the gray dusted carpet, so it made it look like they're doing some kind of ritual, with the crazy person in the middle. 

"My spirit animal is cheetah because I'm fast-" a guy named Jungkook stood up and ran around in a circle or whatever. Nayeon didn't really pay attention to whatever his performance was. There were approximately five people left before her turn. When he finished acting like a complete fool, the class enthusiastically clapped and he went back to his seat. Jungkook had to elbow the blonde girl next to her, signalling that it was her time to stood up. 

"My name is Hirai Momo," she said seemingly not interested… or rather high? Face bloated and eyes half closed. She was probably high but the rest of their squad seems pretty normal as they cheered her to continue, "My spirit animal…." she paused before passing off a huge grin, "I think I ate it,"

 

The class burst into laughter.

 

Nayeon really wanted to be locked up in jail now.

 

It's not that Nayeon had anything against her, but she was, after all, Jeongyeon best friend (or maybe girlfriend?). Needless to say, she was guilty by association. 

Before Momo could went back to her place, there was a creaking noise from the door that made everyone turned their head towards it. A girl with a short hair walked into the class and went straight to one of the cupboards where the teacher kept all the writing supplies. She took out the staple, put her hand under it and stapled her hand and looked at the teacher and went "I'm going to the nurse," and leaves.

The teacher didn't say anything though her eyes were screaming in disbelief.

 

_Yoo Jeongyeon._

 

With another "show" of hers making Nayeon sick in the stomach.

 

_attention seeker prick._

 

She hated her so much that if the school was burning, she would probably lock her inside some room. She hated Jeongyeon so much that she would throw her in jail and lock her up for the rest of her life. She hated Yoo Jeongyeon so much that-

Ok I think we all get it how much Im Nayeon hated Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

 

 

As drama class ended and so did Jeongyeon's laziness to attend classes.  One after another class she purposely sat next to Nayeon and either: a) copied her answers or b) throw paper planes at her. Also, Jeongyeon likes to tease her and stare at her making faces as if she was disgusted.

No point blowing up or telling a higher authorities about it.

No one cared (or rather - no one was brave enough to stood up to this maniac).

And Nayeon was no different.

She used to counterstrike, but now she's older and chose to kept silent, at least, until Jeongyeon cross a line again then she'll make sure that the younger girl regrets it.

"That's all for today class,"

 

_sweet baby cheesus._

 

Nayeon quickly packed her bags and speed walk outside the class.

 

The crusty brown leaves whirled in a circle like motion before they reached the ground. March weather was the best - it wasn't too hot nor too cold. The crispy leaves that piles up made everything better as Nayeon love to step as it made some crunching sounds. She could see where she parked her car earlier, despite being drowned by bigger cars that surround it. 

Just when she's about to cross the road, there was another breeze that hit her neck and a loud honking sound that buzzed into her ears. She knew the car was advancing towards her, she knew she needed to move from the road but somehow her casted leg were glued down. She had froze, admiring the buzzing sound, admiring the hard coiled steel, admiring the-

They say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die, but Nayeon only saw a glimpse of a beautiful face before she collapsed. It was like a tiny ripple effect when her skin took the impact. Her body involuntarily flung sideway - far enough to avoid the steel crushing machine and had only stop when it touches the hot solid road. The person's breath tingled around her neck and again she could do nothing but froze. Slowly jotting down the face of the girl that had saved her life - but yet, she was still heavily pinning her chest down.

Like a deja vu, it felt familiar.

 

 

 

 

[She lost the strength to move, not even an inch. What even worst was that the road felt like it stretches itself with nothing but a motionless scenery. It was fairly early in the morning. More and more droplets of light fell through the canopy of trees. She opened her window a little, to feel the morning air only to be greeted by Seoul's intense pollution.  Thought her sense of smells was fairly incisive, her eyes grew heavier.

Not until her eyes perk a bit, passing in an old building just around the corner near the red light. 

The light had turn red by the time Nayeon reaches there. The old building was famous for its arcade in the old days, but now it's just nothing but a sore eye for people that had to pass by. Though the arcade warehouse still trying to survive, rumour has it that beneath it was the _place_ for illegal gambling and cheap booze. If it was true, then why the hell Jeongyeon sat in front of the store? Like she was waiting for it to be opened. Does she play video games? Or rather, does she plays other _games?_ But it was too early for both and it was definitely too early to be thinking about it. So when the light gave Nayeon the permission to step in the gas, she wasted no time in doing so.

 

But dammit her eyes were too heavy and she almost didn't hear the loud honking sound coming towards her.

 

She wanted to stomp the break.

 

She was hoping she could.

 

But it was too late.

 

The car's wheel skid off of the ramp. The car swung off and lifted in mid air. The eerie fog showered the whole parts of the car, glistening the road with oil. The widescreen was almost torn like a piece of paper. When it reached back on the ground, blood was pumping to her head. Her ears began to echo; a buzz sounded like strung her as a thick, viscid, liquid poured heavily from it. At the same time, something sharp jabbed into her ribs and slid up into her collarbone. She tried to readjust herself, trying to reach out; but the pain... the pain felt surreal. She slowly opens her eyes, but her eyelids were too heavy. It took her awhile before she could adjust her sight. At the corner of her eyes, she could feel a stinging feeling that jabbed right through her skin.

The smell of fresh blood that had been running through her eyelid slowly crept into her nostrils and slides across his cheek. Pieces and pieces of windows scattered in front of her. Both front and rear windows were partially smashed. Her breath was getting shorter. Her mind was empty. Her visions were getting smaller.

Through the tunnel-like view, she could barely see anything; but for a second she saw some feet running towards her. Flickers to the face of her saviour. As it began to close in, the tunnel began to dim and slowly shuts. She couldn't hear anything.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. A smell of disinfectant-like tingled into her nose as she remembers what happened before. She was in her car, trying to make it for the summer cadet thing when another car had hit hers. Now she's in the hospital. God knows how long she had been asleep but she hoped it was just a day or two. The light from the window shone on her, forcing her to squint her eyes a little bit. When she finally able to adjust her sight, she saw a creature drooling on her bed sheet. Was it comfortable to sit on a stool and slump your whole body towards Nayeon's bed? She must've stayed for awhile if she manages to sleep in that position. Nayeon didn't recognise her. None of her friends had short hair - none of her friends has the tendency to dyed their hair with a dull colour like gray. 

 

There's a sudden pulse inside her, an energy that made her move. She softly poked the person in the head once or twice but she only growled and re-adjust her head.

 

Nayeon's eyes widened a bit, fighting in disbelief as she slowly jotted the face in front of her. The same face that had pulled her out from the hell of a mess wreckage.

 

 _Yoo Jeongyeon._ ]

 

 

 

 

 

The girl finally stood up and snorted before cursing towards Nayeon. 

 

Blood came back pumping in and Nayeon finally had the courage to fight back,

"Hey," she yelled out, "hey asshole,"

 

"What," the girl snapped, turning her face to her.

 

"Thanks,"

 

She didn't say anything, not even a nod and walked away.


End file.
